This invention relates in general to animal breeding and, more particularly, to an instrument for promoting artificial breeding of dogs.
Resort to the practice of artificial insemination for breeding of dogs has become increasingly widespread. However, heretofore the percentage of fertilization through such efforts has been recognizedly consistently low. Various techniques have been attempted in order to enhance the probability of success but none have to the present time been of any marked effectiveness. Thus, the usual technique is to insert a tube into the vagina of the dog for discharge therein of the seminal matter. The tube is withdrawn and the dog's hindquarters are elevated for a limited period of time in order that gravity may assist the flow of semen for ova fertilization.
It is believed that to the present time the approach to the artificial breeding of dogs has not properly taken into account has necessity of stimulating the female being treated so as to bring about a physical and psychological reaction comparable to that occurring during natural mating.
Furthermore, there has been a total failure to note that current techniques of artificial insemination ignore the importance of the inter-reactive phsysiological phenomenon peculiar to the union of male and female dogs during mating which is referred to commonly as a "tie", or "tie knot". During normal copulation the female's constrictor vestibuli muscles are contracted and tighten behind the bulbus glandis of the male's penis and thereby prevent the male from dismounting for a period of about 10 to 20 minutes following initial ejaculation. Such tie causes a contraction or pulling of the uterus which tends to promote seminal movement as it is thought that semen continues to flow from the male in this interval. It will be appreciated that the female psychologically associates the sensations effected by the "tie" with the copulatory act and thus is sexually prepared for promoting fertilization.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an instrument useful in artificial breeding, primarily of dogs, but also of any other animals that may develop a "tie" during mating to cause the female vaginal musculature to simulate activity occurring during nature breeding.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an instrument of the character stated which is adapted to assure of retention of artificially provided semen, preventing loss as is encountered with costly frequency, and thereby promoting fertilization.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an instrument of the character stated which is of simple construction for reliability of operation and is easily utilized, as by a veterinarian.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an instrument of the character stated which may be economically produced so that the same may be disposed of after a single usage; and which in use serves to stimulate the female so as to generate the physical and psychological reactions attendant to the act of copulation thereby disposing her for the enhanced likelihood of fertilization.